Stupid Things
by LunaV-chan
Summary: She always does so many stupid things... why does she do so many stupid things?


Stupid Things

----------------

Rei couldn't help but stare… or rather, glare. Usagi was being an idiot. The girl was balancing a pen on her upper lip. It just didn't make sense. Who would think to even TRY and balance something on their upper lip? Of all the idiotic things that Usagi had done, this was one of the most stupid.

The blonde girl's eyes were crossed, watching the wobbling pen on her pursed mouth. Rei's mouth, in contrast, was open and gawking. How, how, how, she kept thinking to herself. How could anyone be this stupid?

She looked down at the textbook lying open in front of her, and then at the half full milkshake glass beside it. She pushed the glass away, picked up her own pen, and started to jot down more notes for her biology exam. She was going to keep that annoying brat out of her head so that she could concentrate and get a good grade. If Usagi wanted to be stupid and waste her time doing idiotic things, then that was fine by her.

Suddenly, across the table from her, Usagi's beloved balancing pen crashed to the table. "Oh, drat!" The blonde girl pouted. "I had been going a full ten minutes that time!"

Rei sighed dramatically. She slammed her book closed and looked up at Usagi, who was eyeing Rei's half finished milkshake. Her own had been gone for over twenty minutes now.

"Odango, do you always have to be such a baka?"

Usagi blinked for several moments, tearing her eyes away from the chocolate treat. "What?"

"How will a pen on your lip help you with your future?" Rei gave her an evil look.

Usagi shrugged, reaching over and grabbing the milkshake without asking permission. She started to slurp it down, talking between gulps. "I dunno, Rei-chan. I don't care. I was only having a little fun."

"You should have been studying!"

Usagi looked up at Rei with wide, innocent eyes. "I was going to study tonight."

"Right." Rei rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing her books. "I'm so tired of you. You do so many stupid things that it drives me insane! You should be more mature, Odango. You're not a child anymore!" She stalked out of the arcade with her books under her arms, grumbling to herself.

Usagi watched her go with wide eyes. When the raven haired girl disappeared around the corner, the blonde looked down at the table at her books, and then at the milkshake and pen she had been balancing. She scrunched her brow in thought for a few moments, contemplating what to do.

Biting her lip and looking out the window to make sure Rei wasn't going to come back, she grabbed the pen, put it on her upper lip, and tried to master the art of drinking a milkshake and balancing a pen at the same time.

**Three Days Later**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rei was busily sweeping the Hikawa Shrine pathway free of leaves. The leaves had been falling so fast lately that it seemed all she did was sweep. Finally, the path was clear and a pile of leaves sat neatly waiting for Yuichiro to pick up and take away. She turned to walk into the temple, but a loud, happy voice yelling her name caused her to turn her head. Usagi, in her school uniform, was running up the stairs.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!"

Rei stopped and held her breath. She knew it was coming. She knew it. She knew the girl would rush up, pummel her to the ground, and then scatter the pile of leaves everywhere for her to redo and re-sweep. She narrowed her eyes. Usagi's stupidity was NOT going to spoil all of her hard work this time. The girl ran up and leaped in the air as if to jump on Rei. The priestess stepped aside, in front of the leaves, however, and the blonde fell to the ground.

"OW!" She yelled, grasping the arm she had landed on.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Being stupid again?"

Usagi's eyes welled up with tears. "That hurt, Rei!"

"And I care because? Seriously, Odango, if you thought I was going to let you jump in the pile of leaves I've been working to get all day, you have another thing coming. Now please, go home so I can get back to my chores." Rei swept a stray leaf that had wandered onto the path into the pile and headed toward the temple.

Usagi stood up gingerly and reached into her book bag. "I just came to show you this." She said through a teary smile. She handed Rei a piece of paper. "I did as you said and I studied." She gave Rei another watery smile and walked away.

Rei raised an eyebrow and looked down at the paper. It was a test paper, with a 92 written in red writing at the top. She blinked and looked up to say something to the girl, but Usagi was already gone.

She sighed and dropped the broom. Running down the steps, she clutched the paper in her hands. Now who was doing a stupid thing?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Usagi! Usagi!" Rei yelled, finally spotting the blonde ahead on the sidewalk. Jeez, she walked fast. Must be all those fast sprints to school in the mornings!

Usagi stopped walking and turned. She gave Rei a funny look before turning again and starting to walk.

Rei ran ahead and caught her arm. "Hey, stop a minute!"

Usagi sighed and stopped. "What do you want, Rei? To make fun of me some more or yell at me? That's all you ever do anymore."

Rei sighed unhappily, looking down at the clutched paper in her hands. She lifted her arm and showed Usagi the paper. "You did a good job, Usagi-chan."

Usagi narrowed her eyes.

Rei bit her lip. "I've been too hard on you lately, and I'm sorry. I just wanted you to do better and to be less…"

"Like me?" Usagi interrupted. She sighed. "I like who I am, Rei. I don't care if you think I'm stupid or ditzy. When it's time for me to worry about being mature and fulfilling destiny, then I will. But I'm just living my life the way I want to. I don't want to be boring all the time." She laughed.

"Oh, like me, you mean?" Rei laughed. She smiled at the other girl. "You're my best friend, Usagi-chan. I just want what's best for you. I'm sorry I'm so mean sometimes."

Usagi pursed her lips together. "Forgiven… on one condition."

"What's that?"

Usagi grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei stared down at the table. "No way."

"I'll never forgive you if you don't." Usagi grinned.

Rei groaned and grabbed the pen sitting on the table in front of her. "I'll get you for this, Odango Atama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End

Just a short that popped in my head. I was bored and didn't want to keep writing You've Always Deserved My Love. Needed an escape from me. Hope you guys liked!


End file.
